Jacksgap: India and Kenya One Shot
by sundaybluez
Summary: Jack and Finn, popular twin volggers from Youtube, raced around India during the Rickshaw Run in 2013. Towards the end of the race, Jack got food poisoning. This is a short one shot of Jack and Finn having a brotherly moment based off of Jack being sick. Then later while the boys are in Kenya it's Finn that comes down with something. Rated T for minimal language.
1. India

**I'm not sure what to write as a disclaimer. I know a lot of people think it is weird to write stories about real people, but this was just something I felt like writing. Jack and Finn are very talented video makers. Go check them out on Youtube if you haven't already. Enjoy!**

Jacks eyes shot open. He barely had time to take in his surroundings before his stomach lurched. He was in a hotel room in India. One of his mates, Ben, was sound asleep in the bed parallel to his. "Oh God." He moaned and got to his feet quickly, running towards the bathroom. He got there just in time before retching into the toilet. He broke out into a cold sweat and leaned back against the wall, his stomach rolling around inside of him. The small water closet was cramped and dirty, making Jack all the more uncomfortable. In the back of his mind he reminded himself he should be thankful there was an actual toilet and not just a hole in the ground at this hotel. Ben, startled awake by the commotion, stood outside of the door and knocked politely. "Uh, you alright?" He asked shyly. "Can you get Finn, please?" He croaked. He laid down on the floor tiles and tried to concentrate on Ben's soft steps leaving the room to cross the hall instead of dwelling on the fact he was about to be sick again.

Ben cringed as the door to Finn and Louis' room creaked loudly. He swiftly went to Finn's side and reached out to him, shaking him gently. "Finn. Finn wake up." "Ughhhhhh." He groaned loudly. "It's Jack. He's asking for you." Finn sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up, slightly more alert now. "I don't know, man. He looks pretty sick to me." Finn nodded and went to attend to his brother.

What a sight Jack was. "You of all people would get sick in the most crucial days of the run." Finn said light-heatedly while entering the bathroom. "Shut up." Jack moaned. "I think I have food poisoning." "Shoulda gone vegetarian with me." "This isn't funny, dick. We have to finish on time." Jack breathed. "Uhhhh God." He sat up to be sick again. Finn sighed and sat behind Jack, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I know mate. We will." He promised. Jack laughed humorlessly. "Just like old times, huh?" He said hoarsely. Finn chuckled. "You're the lightweight." "Good thing too. I've had lots of practice for moments like this." Jack smiled painfully at his brother. "God, stop that. You look like a zombie." Jack let out a small laugh. "Bitch." "And don't you forget it. "


	2. Kenya

Jack and Finn were excited to embark on their next adventure together. This time, they were flying down to Kenya to film some of the locals and the poverty stricken towns. After landing in Nairobi, Kenya they spent half the day getting their hotel room situated and adding final touches to the itinerary the group had planned out. They spent the rest of the day together exploring the village. It was later that night that Jack started to notice how sluggish and distracted his brother had become. Finn was lagging a few feet behind the group when he stopped to lean against the wall of a dirty, falling down building to catch his breath. Jack stopped too and went to stand by Finn. "Are you alright?" Eyes closed tightly, Finn nodded once. "I'm fine." Jack rolled his eyes. "You can admit it if you aren't feeling well. You don't always have to be so stubborn about it." Finn swallowed hard. "I said I'm fine, Jack." He snapped, pushing past Jack to rejoin the group. "You're only going to make yourself worse." Jack warned but didn't pry any further. He could always tell when Finn didn't feel well and Jack getting involved only irritated him more. Still, that didn't stop Jack from staying close to Finn with his arms at the ready to catch him every time he started to get unsteady. Finn would never admit it, but he was grateful to have a twin that was willing to look out for him.  
Jack was surprised and a bit proud of Finn for muscling through until they arrived back at the hotel at the time they had originally planned. With the early start they had in the morning in mind, everyone decided to break off into their rooms. "I'm going to share with Finn." Jack said, making a last minute change to who was sharing with who. It was obvious to Jack just by looking at him how ill Finn felt, but to everyone else he was doing a great job of hiding it.  
Each pair went separate ways to find their room. Jack felt Finn grab hold of his arm tight as the climbed the stairs to their shabby fourth floor $5 room. "We're almost there, mate." Jack promised. He felt a pang in his chest. He hated seeing his brother sick. Finn rarely complained about feeling poorly so Jack always knew when he can tell it's bad then it's really bad. The second they walked through the door Finn went to collapse on the bed on the right. Jack looked at him pityingly. He reached into his bag to grab a bottle of water and handed it to Finn. "Stop looking at me like that. It's just some Kenyan bug thing." "But you're-" "I'll live." Finn said with a small smile. Jack sighed. "Okay, but if you need the day off tomorrow take it. Please?" "We will cross that bridge tomorrow." Finn said and rolled over. The room was silent for a long moment. "And Jack?" "Hmm?" "Thank you." Jack smiled. "You bet."

Sitting on the grimy bathroom floor that night, Finn pondered briefly whether or not this was the sickest he'd ever been. It was, but he was determined to muddle through without complaining. Once he felt as if the wave of sickness had passed he slowly got to his feet and walked back into the bedroom. He flinched when he bumped into someone right outside the door. Finn groaned audibly. "You don't have to get up every time I do." He said. Jack shrugged and held onto Finns elbow to keep him steady while he walked back to bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Finn was too weak and exhausted to argue. "Can I get you anything?" Jack asked quietly. Finn opened his mouth to say no but changed his mind when a strong shiver made it's way up his spine. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Maybe another blanket?" Finn asked in a small voice. Jack looked around the room for a minute but after coming up short just decided to strip the bed he was using of its duvet and drape it over Finn. "There ya go. Get some rest." Finn just closed his eyes in reply.  
Finn got up 7 more times that night, each time with Jack following to comfort his brother and to walk him back to bed. As the morning light began peaking in through the cracked window Finn took a hard look at his brother. Feeling Finn's eyes boring into his back Jack turned around from the filming equipment he was setting up to look at his twin, a small smile etching his lips. "What?" "Nothing..." Finn said. Jack rolled his eyes and returned to the project at hand. "You're just a good brother is all." Jack couldn't keep the full fledged smile from breaking out across his face. Without turning back around to look at Finn he said playfully, "Now I know you're delirious." Finn chuckled once and rolled over carefully. "Oh, shut up and take the compliment." Jack turned his head to look at the lump of Finn laying on the bed with his back turned to Jack. "Okay." He whispered, allowing his gaze to linger just a few seconds longer on the even rise and fall of the lump each time Finn took a breath before turning back around to press the film button on his camera. He smiled into the lens. "Hello there..."


End file.
